This disclosure concerns reclosable packages. In particular, this disclosure describes methods of manufacturing reclosable packages using form, fill, and seal machines, the packages having slider devices for opening and closing the packages, and the packages made thereby.
Form, fill, and seal technology is known in the packaging industry as a method to package consumable goods. Consumable goods that are not used completely when the package is initially opened rely on a zipper closure to reclose the package and keep the remaining contents fresh. Examples of consumable goods that are often packaged in packages, such as bags, with a zipper closure include potting soil, fertilizer, pet food, dog biscuits, vegetables, cereal and many other foods edible by humans.
Often, the opening and closing of the zipper closure is facilitated by a slider device that is mounted on the zipper closure. The slider device is constructed to pry apart the interlocking zipper closure members when the slider device is moved in a first direction along the zipper, and to engage the interlocking zipper closure members when the slider device is moved in a second, opposite direction along the zipper. For some applications, a tamper-evident seal, to indicate whether access has been gained to the zipper closure, is desired. Improvements in these types of packages are desirable.
The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a package, such as a flexible bag, having a resealable, reclosable zipper mechanism, opening and closing of which is accomplished by a slider device mounted on the zipper mechanism. A tamper-evident seal can be provided on the exterior or interior of the slider device so as to provide evidence whether access has been gained to the interior of the package. Alternately or additionally, a hermetic peel seal can be included in the package.
In particular, the present disclosure relates to a form, fill and seal process that manufactures the flexible package, fills the package with items, and seals the filled package. The zipper mechanism, the slider, and seals are applied to the package, preferably in the same process as filling of the package.
The methods of this disclosure involve, in general, providing a length of a zipper closure construction having interlocking closure members, incorporating a xe2x80x9cparkxe2x80x9d notch within the zipper, locating the slider device within close proximity to the xe2x80x9cparkxe2x80x9d notch, attaching the zipper and slider to side panels as appropriate to provide a package. The zipper closure is cut to the desired length, e.g., the width of the package, and the slider device is mounted thereon prior to incorporation of the zipper closure with the side panels.
In particular, the present disclosure is directed to a method of manufacturing a reclosable package having a zipper closure construction and a slider device. The method includes providing a zipper closure construction having a first closure profile and a second closure profile, the closure construction having a length approximately equal to the resulting package width. A slider device, constructed and arranged for mounting on the closure construction and for interlocking the first closure profile with the second closure profile when the slider device is moved in a first direction, and for disengaging the first closure profile from the second closure profile when the slider device is moved in a second opposite direction, is provided and mounted onto the closure construction. The closure construction, with the slider device mounted thereon, is attached to a first half of a film web and to a second half of the film web. Side edges, a bottom edge, and a top edge are formed to provide a package having an interior for accepting items therein. In another embodiment, the method includes filling the package and then forming a side edge.
The present disclosure also is directed to packages made by the methods disclosed.